


Si HRE était tombé amoureux de Romano

by MacaronPistache (KokeChu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/MacaronPistache
Summary: Si HRE était tombé amoureux de Romano au lieu d'Italie.





	1. Chapter 1

La chaleur de Barcelone était étouffante cette année surtout pour Romano habillé de ses lourdes étoffes couleurs blanches et de son chapeau de la même couleur. Malgré tout il arriverait à la supporter et n'enlèverait pour rien au monde les habits que le pape de son pays lui avait dit de porter avant qu'il ne parte habiter chez Espagne. 

Le petit italien marchait depuis quelques heures,perdu, dans les rues animés de la ville tout en serrant, nerveusement, la croix en or suspendu à son cou.

Les dalles et les rues se ressemblaient toutes et il avait oublié l'endroit où il avait perdu Espagne et le reste des personnes les accompagnant. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville et Romano ne voulait pas la passer dans les rues.

Un bruit soudain, attirant sa curiosité, lui fit prendre une petite ruelle.  
Un jeune garçon, d'environ son âge, était étalé par terre au milieu de pommes de terre qui devaient lui appartenir.

La petite nation s'approcha de plus près du garçon pour voir qu'il portait des habits assez chaud et qu'il s'était sûrement évanoui à cause de la chaleur.

Romano ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il attendre qu'on le retrouve et signaler la présence de ce garçon ou essayer de le porter et de trouver lui-même son gardien.

L'italien opta pour la première option et rassembla les pommes de terre du garçon dans son panier, dieu qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cet aliment. Il tourna l'enfant sur le dos et le mit contre un mur, s'asseyant à côté pour attendre de l'aide.

Romano commença à tomber de fatigue après plusieurs minutes et tomba dans les bras de morphée.

-... Mano... ROMANO !

La voix familière réveilla le jeune brun, il se frotta les paupières et se rappela ce qu'il faisait au milieu d'une ruelle. Il tourna la tête pour voir que la voix appartenait à Espagne. Le bâtard l'avait enfin retrouvé ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-Romano tu m'as fait peur ! Ne pars pas ainsi ! Je t'ai cherché durant des heures !, le réprimanda l'espagnol.

Romano n'en avait pas grand chose à faire et ses yeux se portèrent sur le garçon à côté de lui.

-J'ai trouvé ce garçon, il est inconscient, je crois. Nous devrions le prendre avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Espagne remarqua le garçon et eu une mine réfléchie.

-Ce garçon me dit quelque chose... Et oui bien sûr nous allons le prendre le temps qu'il se rétablisse !

Son gardien prit l'enfant dans ces bras et le porta jusqu'à chez eux, tandis que Romano prit son panier de pommes de terre.

~

Espagne posa le petit garçon sur un lit et entreprit de lui mettre un chiffon gorgé d'eau sur le front pour le refroidir. 

-Romano est-ce que tu peux le surveiller ce soir ? J'ai une réunion importante avec mes patrons et je ne pourrais pas le surveiller, lui demanda-t-il. 

-Humph... Oui va à ta réunion. 

-Merci Roma !, l'espagnol le prit dans une étreinte pendant qu'il se débattait. 

Son gardien partit, l'italien tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'assit dessus regardant le garçon à ses côtés. 

Il remarqua ses étranges traits, une peau blanche laiteuse et des cheveux blonds. On ne voyait pas de ça souvent dans le sud. Romano conclut qu'il devait venir d'un pays froid. 

Romano décida de remettre sa robe et son tablier qu'Espagne lui avait donné, au lieu de sa jolie tenue. Il ne voudrait pas salir un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de chez lui. 

Ensuite, il retourna au chevet du petit blond et le surveilla encore. Quelques minutes après son retour, il vit ses yeux clignoter légèrement et l'entendit gémir avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne dévoile deux orbes bleues. 

-... Où suis-je ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le garçon se réveilla et commença à paniquer. Après tout il ne savait pas où il était.

-Tu es chez moi, répondit Romano.

Le blond le fixa des yeux pendant un moment qui mit mal à l'aise l'italien. Pourquoi le regardait il comme ça. 

-Attends je reviens, ne bouge pas bâtard, dit Romano en sortant de la chambre.

Il longea les couloirs de la maison d'Espagne pour le trouver. La salle de réunion était à l'autre bout de la maison et ses petites jambes n'allaient pas très vite. Le garçon était réveillé et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il croisa Belgique sur son chemin.

-Oh, tu cherches Espagne ?, demanda la gentille jeune femme.

Romano hocha la tête et la belge lui indiqua la porte de la salle de réunion tandis que le petit brun l'a remerciait. 

L'italien entra sans toquer, gagnant un regard noir de la part des dirigeants de son gardien.

-Romano que fais-tu ici ? Et s'il te plaît toque avant de rentrer.

-Le bâtard s'est réveillé.

Espagne regarda ses dirigeants qui lui firent signe que l'entretien était terminé et l'espagnol suivit le petit garçon jusqu'à la chambre.

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ, au moins il sait suivre des ordres se dit Romano. Il regarda avec confusion Espagne qui s'était figé.

-S-Saint Empire romain ?

L'italien écarquilla les yeux à ses mots, il avait déjà entendu parlé de lui, le frère de Prusse, une nation, un allemand... Romano fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il aurait dû le laisser mourir tout compte fait.

-Oui. Tu es Espagne n'est-ce pas ?, répondit le plus jeune.

Les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment. Romano se sentit de trop durant ces longues secondes.

-Que fais-tu en Espagne alors ?, demanda son gardien.

-J'étais juste venu rendre une visite en espérant arriver à des fins commerciales mais il semblerait que je me sois évanoui.

Le regard de HRE se posa sur Romano.

-D'ailleurs merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, lui sourit il doucement.

Romano ne répondit pas mais ses joues furent légèrement roses.

-Attends deux secondes. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tu étais tout seul quand on t'as trouvé.

L'espagnol était ennuyant. Il ne pouvait pas seulement renvoyer l'allemand chez lui. Il ne comprendrait jamais les adultes.

-Mon frère, Prussia, m'a emmené jusqu'ici, ensuite il m'a laissé livré à moi-même. Pour, si j'ai bien entendu, je cite "allez boire des coups avec le frenchie".

Le visage de son gardien fut désespéré. De l'idiotie de son ami ou de ne pas avoir été invité chez le bâtard français. Mystère. L'espagnol se reprit.

-Bien. Tu es venu ici à des fins politiques et tu ne peux pas repartir tant que Prusse ne revient pas. Je suppose que tu peux rester chez moi pour quelques temps, il se tourna vers Romano, Roma va lui chercher tout ce dont il a besoin et occupe toi de répondre à ses question c'est bien compris ?

L'italien soupira d'irritation, comme d'habitude il se coltinait le pire du travail et il devra faire face à ce bâtard de patates en plus de ça.

L'espagnol partit faire son travail. Et laissa HRE aux mains de la petite nation.

-Comme le bâtard l'a dit précédement, si t'as un problème tu me demandes. Enfin essaye de ne pas en avoir trop souvent quand même.

-J'ai une question.

Romano soupira d'ennui.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

-Romano, Italie Romano. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?

-Euh je voulais dire ton nom humain...

Romano fixa le garçon devant lui. Pourquoi une nation voulait savoir son nom humain ? Les nations s'en fichait la plupart du temps et ne savaient le nom que de leur plus proches amis. Ce que Romano et HRE n'étaient pas.

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

Le visage du blond se décomposa.

-Je peux partir maintenant ?, demanda Romano énervé.

L'italien partit sans entendre la réponse de l'autre et se dirigea furieusement dans sa chambre.

Il changea sa tenue de domestique pour sa chemise de nuit et se glissa avec bonheur dans ses douces couvertures. Son seul instant de répit.

Romano était fatigué mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi le débile lui avait demandé son prénom ? Pfff... Qu'est-ce qu'il en tirerait.  
En plus l'italien avait le cœur battant la chamade. Toute cette idiotie sortant du corps de HRE avait dû l'atteindre. Il espère qu'il n'a pas une maladie ou autre chose qu'il lui a refilé. 

Sur ses douces pensées l'italien se rendit au pays des rêves. 

~

Le soleil éblouit Romano derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'étira en baillant avant de s'asseoir. Encore une journée de merde qui commence. 

Il prit la robe qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise la veille et l'enfila. L'italien était encore endormi et faisait ses gestes machinalement. 

Il descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner lorsqu'il rencontra ou plutôt fonça dans quelqu'un. 

-Fais attention espèce de-! 

Oh. C'était l'allemand d'hier. Il avait l'air bien réveillé. 

-Bonjour, dit-il sur un ton légèrement craintif. 

-Bonjour. 

Romano ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, suivit de HRE.  
Le brun allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise prêt à manger ce que la douce Belgique avait préparé tôt ce matin quand une main l'arrêta. 

-Attends ! 

-Quoi!?, le bâtard commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs dès le matin. 

-Le nœud de ton tablier est mal fait... 

Romano tourna légèrement la tête. C'était le cas son nœud était mal fait. 

-Ah. Eh bien je le refer-

Des petites mains renouant son tablier le firent taire. L'allemand fit un joli nœud et se tourna vers le brun souriant. 

-Voilà il est refait. 

-Que-Quoi hein mais... Je t'ai rien demandé bâtard !!, lui cria Romania le visage rouge tomate. 

Le blond n'en prit pas compte à part son visage qui laissait voir un air surpris et s'assit à table. 

Romano fulminait et fit de même, mangeant rapidement les aliments avant de débarrasser son assiette.

Il fit ensuite toutes les tâches qu'il devait faire pour la journée. Il détestait les faire honnêtement mais c'était mieux que de passer son temps avec leur invité. Tout le long de la journée il se sentit gêné avec une impression qu'on l'observait.

En fin d'après-midi, HRE vint à sa rencontre dans le jardin de la demeure pendant qu'il balayait le péron. 

-Romano, Dame Belgique m'a dit que tu aimais peindre et que tu étais très doué . Est-ce que tu veux dessiner avec moi ? 

Romano s'arrêta un instant. Il n'avait pas dessiné depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait compris que son petit frère était meilleur que lui. Son petit frère, pétillant, innocent et joyeux, avait toujours été préféré à lui, vulgaire, faignant et colérique. Il devrait peut-être disparaître un jour, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde... Sa prise sur le balai se raffermit à ses sombres pensées. 

-Non. 

-Quoi? Pourquoi ?, demanda l'allemand incrédule. 

Malgré tout ce qu'il disait et toute la jalousie qu'il avait envers son petit frère, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. C'était lui la personne détestable après tout. Ses yeux le piquèrent. 

-P-Parce que. 

HRE pencha la tête vers le brun. 

-Tu pleures ! Désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser ! 

Romano n'avait même pas vu ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya avec son bras d'un coup sec.

-Je ne pleure pas ! J'avais seulement une poussière dans l'œil ! Et puis je t'ai dit non bâtard ! 

-Tu sais, une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer..., dit le blond le visage prenant une douce teinte rose. 

-Attends. Une fille ? 

Le débile le prenait pour une fille ! Bon il portait une robe ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il ne ressemble pas à une fille ! 

-Je suis un garçon ! 

HRE se figea. Il était blanc comme un linge. 

Romano fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter au bout de quelques minutes. 

-Euh... Ça va ? 

La jeune nation ne répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant vers l'intérieur. 

-D'aaaaaccord... Quel étrange gars. 

Romano balaya ce qu'il venait de voir de ses pensées et continua sa corvée.


End file.
